Secret Mew Love
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Zoey and Dren have been keeping a secret from their teammates, one that is never revealed, even when all three aliens leave. However there is another secret growing, one that Zoey is just learning about.
1. Chapter 1

"Come, on kitty, catch me if you can," "Argh! Bring that back!" "Uh, uh. Ya gotta catch me first, kitty cat." "Argh! Oh, I'll catch you!" "Hm...prove it."

Zoey transformed into her mew mew form and lept to the top of a building, chasing Dren, who'd swooped out of no where and had snatched her bell, that Mark had given her.

Dren had silently come up behind the cat girl and had untied the ribbon holding the bell, thus the chase was on.

"Give that back!" "No." Dren said flat out, making Zoey even more ticked at the playful alien, that couldn't seem to take a hint and leave her alone.

She chased the alien deep into the park, where she lost sight of him. "Damnit! Where the hell did you go!" "Behind you," She whipped around, ready to strike, but found no one. "Huh?" "Still behind you, kitty cat." This went on for the longest time, until Zoey finally sighed. "Hmph, whatever, keep the thing, I've had enough." Zoey went to walk away, then spotted the bell on the ground.

"Huh?" She inched closer to the bell, looking around frequently, in case this was some kind of trap. "Hm...nah, I'll just go buy another one...I'm not that stupid, to fall for a trap like that." Zoey said and lept into a tree, then looked around, and spotted the alien boy hiding in the bush near the bell. "Ha, knew it."

"Hm...darn, I don't think this I going to..." "Work?" "Yah!!" Zoey just laughed, she'd just snuck up and scared Dren really good. "Ki...kitty cat..." "So, it was a trap huh?" "Ah..." "Come on, do I seriously look that dumb?" "Ah...I think my best answer would be no." "Good answer, but is it your true answer?" "Ah...well...I should be going now...ah, the bell is right there," "Good, bye now." zoey went to leave, but Dren had another idea. He grabbed Zoey's arm and yanked the kitty back down.

"You weren't planning on leaving so soon were you?" "Ah..yes?" "Aw, no, I don't want you to go yet! Please stay for just a moment longer?" "Huh? Oh...well...I..." "Pwease?" "Oh, okay, just don't act like that." "Why?" "cause it makes you seem like your an idiot." "Aren't I?" "Hm...maybe you are..." "Hey!" "You asked, now why can't I leave yet?" "Its a secret." "HuH?" "Want to know it?" "Ah...sure." "Close your eyes." "Ah...no." "Come on, pwease?" "I thought I asked you not to act like that!" "I wont, if you close your eyes.

Zoey wasn;t sure, but closed her eyes anyway. "Okay, now what?" "Hm, this." "This wha...mmmmmm!!" The sudden feel of his lips on hers made her open both eyes wide.

"Wa...was that the secret?" "Huh? Part of it, but theres still more, unless you'd prefer it to be the secret..." "Ah...I don't know..." "Come on, pw...please?" "Ha...okay." Suddenly he kissed her again, this time however, his hands started roaming her body. "Hey! Wait!" "Ssh, hush kitty cat, someone might hear you." "Good! Let go!" "Aww, but honey, theres more to this secret." "If what I think is the secret, forget it!" She tried to leave, but Dren held onto her tightly.

"Let me go!" "No." "Dren! Let go...!!" He kissed her again and again, silencing her loud voice. "Ssh, stop squirming...ow...ow...OW!!" Zoey was not about to let this alien get the better of her. She fought like hell trying to get away.

"Zoey!" Suddenly her whole body relaxed and she stopped trying to run. "Finally," "Please, let me go..." "Zoey...I...I just want to kiss you again and again, and again, and, well you get it." Zoey glared. "Hmph, I'm leaving...LET GO!" Dren refused to let her go. He finally had hold of her and wasn't about to let go now.

"Alright! I wont go any farther then kissing, is that alright?" "Huh...ha...I guess so, but if I feel your hands moving at all I'm gone!" "Got it." Zoey sighed as she suddenly fell victim to a slew of kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoey! Ah...Zoey?" Elliot called for the red head, but got no answer. "Where the heck did she disappear to?" He scratched his head, shrugged, then went back inside the cafe.

"Hey, have any of you seen Zoey?" "Yeah, she took the trash out a little bit ago, you didn't see her out there?" "No." "Well, maybe she spotted one of the aliens." "Hm...thats possible, but then why didn't she come get us?" "Simple, the one she saw, was Dren." "Ha...that foolish cat, wont ask for assistance with an alien that can't seem to leave her alone." "True, we'll go look for her." "Alright, be careful, this could be a trap." "We'll be careful." The girls transformed and went to search for their kitty teammate.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zoey!" The girls called, while searching for their friend. The calls, reached the ears of both Zoey and Dren, who were still in the bushes, kissing.

"Mmm...Dren...mmm! Stop!" "Huh? Ow! What!" "I have to get back to the cafe!" "Why? Stay here!" He whined, but Zoey just sighed and straightened herself up. "Stop whining, I have to get back before the others get sent out to search for me." "Ah, phooey! I wanted to keep kissi...Mmmm!!" Dren was knocked back to the ground, when Zoey kissed him.

"Ha...not that I'm complaining, but what'd you do that for?" "Corrina was going passed, and I didn't really want them finding me with you, with..." "Kiss marks?" "Yeah, not easy to explain, if you're there too, you know." "True, man! This day was going great too!" Zoey giggled, at the pouting alien. "Yeah, well, you'd better get going, they'll be coming back round soon." "Why?" "My pendant, is also a locator, meaning that they can find me because of it." "Ah...catch ya later, kitty cat." Zoey sighed as Dren teleported away.

"Zoey!" "HuH? Oh, hey girls." "Hey girls! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where'd you go!" "Hmph, to get my bell back." "Huh?" "Dren took it form me, so I had to get it back." "See, didn't I tell you it had something to do with Dren?" "You were right Corrina..." "Right about what?" "About you running off because of something Dren did." "Oh, ah, yeah." "Lets get back," Zoey nodded. "K."

"Hey Zoey?" "Yeah, Kiki?" "Are you feeling okay?" "Hm? Yeah why?" "You're face is all red," "Oh! Ah..." "Huh? Zoey...are you blushing?" "No! Why would I be blushing? What reason would I have to blush?" "Hm...true enough, maybe its because of the weather." "Yeah, thats it, I mean it's hot enough out here, without having to chase an alien around town." "Thats true." Zoey sighed with relief that they'd let it go as they all walked into the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey slammed her bedroom door, and threw herself onto her bed. She'd just gotten home nearly an hour late, due to Elliot's hour long lecture, about how next time she sees an alien, no matter if its Dren or not, to tell him and the girls, before running off, to her possible dimise.

"Man! Elliot talks way too much, and he stresses over little things like that!" Zoey complained to her pillow, she hugged tightly. "Ha...but I guess he has a right to worry, like he does, I mean it was him who madde the girls and I into mew mews, but does he have to get so angry when he worries? He reminds me of my dad when he gets that way.

Zoey flipped over and reached out to her cd player. She pushed play and just laid there in her bed, while the lyrics flew through her ears.

Say hello to the girl that I am

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I used to make mistakes just to learn who I am

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life

Why am I supposed to know what's right

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like

What I won't

What I don't

But every time I do I stay corrected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life

Why am I supposed to know what's right

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

"Ha, tell me about it, far too over protected, by friends and foe." Zoey sighed and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

In her dream, she could feel Dren's breath on her skin, his fingers just lightly tracing around her ears, and tail, making her pur. Then she felt his lips, kissing her's in such heated passion.

Just then she hear something and opened her eyes to find that her dream had not been a dream at all. She sat right up and glared at the grinning alien. "Hey there kitty cat."

"What are you doing here!" "Came to see you," "Well, obviously," "So, you having a nice sleep?" "I was...sort of...you'd better go before my dad comes up here, he hates guys." "All guys?" "Not all, only those who, want to date me, and definatly ones that want to do what you want to do." "Ah, protective much?" "Ah...nah, its normal for a dad to feel that way towards his daughter." "What about son?" "Not that much," "Well, thats easy to see." "Why?" "Cause guys don't really need to be worried over by there parents thats why." "Huh?" "Well, I mean they can handle themselves a bit better." "Ah...hm, I'll let that slip, considering you said only a bit better."

"So, still sleepy?" "Not at this particular moment, no, why? Mmm!" Zoey broke away from the kiss. "Stop..." "Why?" "Cause, just stop..." "Thats not a good enough reason, give me a reason to stop kissing you." "Ah..." "Ha! See, you don't have one." Zoey backed up, but had to stop when she could go through the headboard.

"Come on kitty cat, it'll only be kissing, promise." Zoey hesitated, then looked at the emotion in his golden eyes and sighed, "Fine, but just kissing." "K."

It was late, when Zoey finally made the kisses stop. "Time for you to go sleepy." Dren yawned, "I'm not tired..." "You are so! Now go." "Aww, can't I stay here tonight?" "Oh, that would definately make my dad blow a gasget! No, you go home." "Aww, okay...see ya later kitty cat." "Yeah, yeah, just go. oh, and no teleporting back here when I'm asleep, got it." "Mhm..." Dren left and Zoey got into her pjs and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The days and weeks went by and soon, it had been about three months since Zoey and Dren had began their secret encounters, which mainly consisted of only kissing. Then one night, while Zoey's parents were away for the weekend, and no one was around, Dren, like usual came to visit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mmm, Dren..." Zoey breathed heavily as she was slowly loosing her composure. With every kiss, and every light touch, Zoey was beging to want to give in to urges that she'd held deep inside for a long time. "Whats up kitten?" "Mmm, I...I..." "You what?" "I want you." "Oh!" "Mhm...I have for a while now, but...mmm..." "Ssh, no talk, just kiss..." "Not just kiss." Dren studied his kitty's face and saw that she was sincere, she was really serious. "Well, well, does this mean that my kitty is giving herself to me?" "Hm...you tell me." Zoey purred seductively, as she slid out of the shit she was wearing. "I'll take that as a serious yes." "Good."

She kissed the man's lips, pressing her body against his firmly. Dren was in heaven, not only had his precious kitten just kissed him, but he could feel her nipples against his chest. through his shirt, which he soon lost, along with his pants. He was surprised at the way Zoey was acting, but decided, that as long as she wanted to do this it was okay to continue.Soon both were fully naked, in each others arms.

"Mmm...ahhha..." Zoey moaned at the fingers caressing her nipples, and inner thigh. The kiss broke, and Dren's lips kissed firey paths down to the round lumps of suculant flesh. He took a taut nipple in his mouth, while one hand caressed the breasts and the other hand's fingers slipped inside the moaning kitty.

"Aaha! Mmm," Zoey moaned as Dren pumped his fingers in and out of her. "Feel good?" "Mhm...feels very good...uh...mmm, uh...please, don't tease me anymore!" "Aw, but I love to tease you, kitty cat." She made the most adorable face Dren had ever seen, "Pwease?" "Hm...of course."

He positioned himself and entered her slowly, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her firmly as he thrust hard and fast into her. "MMMMMMMM!!" She gripped his shoulders, her claw-like nails, digging into his flesh. He didn't mind though, it stung a bit, but he ignored it, and focused on thrusting in again. He could tell by the way Zoey held on, that she was enjoying this, so as he.

Zoey continued to moan and moan, while Dren thrust and thrust into her. He held her skinny waist tightly, pulling her closer, while thrusting deep inside.

a sensation shot through both bodies, as Zoey's inner walls clamped down tightly on the big and long member. Both held onto each other and let out loud cries, of passion. Dren's seeds sprayed into Zoey's body, and leaked out a bit onto the bed sheats.

Dren fell back onto the bed, Zoey tightly in his arms. They laid there together, Zoey's head and left hadn resting on the alien's muscular chest. Both panting heavily.

"God damn!" Dren exclaimed, and got a giggle in response. "That...that...that..." "Was amazing." "Hm...you said it kitten, amazing is absolutely what that was." He kissed her forehead lightly, and grinned and supersized grin. He looked down at his perfect kitten, and saw that she was sound asleep. He kissed her head again, "Sleep well, my pretty kitty." He said softly, closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, may I take your order?" "Just a choco chip muffin and hot chocolate." "Coming right up." Zoey smiled brightly as she handed the order over to Kiki, who took it to Wesley and Elliot.

"Hm...have you noticed something different about Zoey? Kiki?" "Hm? Different how?" "She seems a bit tired, don't you think?" "Mhm, but she sure doesn't let it show that much." "No, she doesn't, thats the problem. tell her that I want to see her, would you." "Yep." Kiki went out and over to Zoey, who looked at Elliot, then sighed and headed into the back.

"Whats up?" "You at night I take it." "Huh?" "Are you sleeping enough?" "Yeah, why?" "You seem drained lately." "Huh, well, I don't feel drained." "You sure?" "Yep, sure I'm sure." "Hm...alright, you can return to work then." "K." "Zoey," "Yeah?" "You'd tell me if you weren't feeling well, right?" "Yeah, course, don't worry, Elli, I'm fine." "K, then back to work you go." Zoey nodded and went back to serving customers.

"Hm..." "She definately looks like she's tired," "You think so too Wesely?" "Mhm, but I think you're playing too much on this, I'm sure, she's just a bit tired due to school and work..." "Yeah, you're right...Zoey!" Elliot called to her.

Zoey sighed and hurried to the back again. "What now?" "I'm giving you the weekend off." "Huh! Are you serious?" She put her hand to his forehead, "You don't feel warm..." "Stop that, I'm perfectly fine, but you whether you'll admit it or not are over doing it and since you can't take time off from school, I'll give you the weekend off, with pay." "..." "Are you alright with that?" "Ah...yeah, thanks, but are you serious? You're not just pulling my tail?" "No, and I've never heard that one before." "I know, and great, thanks." Zoey said happily and went back to her customers.

"Are you sure you're alright, Elliot?" "Yeah, but it's like you said, Wes, she's probably tired due to school and work, so I'm giving her time off..." "Ha...you really must like her." "..." Elliot's face went red, as he watched the ruby haired girl go from table to table, "Yeah...I do." "Have you told her yet?" "No...not yet, and it doesn't help any with her dating Mark." "Well, you should tell her soon, before its possibly too late to do anything." "Yeah, as usual, you are right." Wesely got back to filling out orders, while Elliot continued to watch Zoey work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bye guys, see you Monday!" "Bye Zoey!" Zoey headed home, and while she walked away Elliot watched her every step. "You know, it's not safe to let a young girl go home alone, especially the way that Zoey always takes," "What are you suggesting Wes?" "Well, why not take her home," "Ah...I..." "Come on, what if something were to happen to her on the way home?" "Ha..." "I don't think that would play well on your conscience, now would it?" "You know it wouldn't." "Then get in the car and follow after her." "Ha...fine." Elliot got into his car and drove after Zoey.

"Hm...what a great night...so pretty, and not too cold either...huh?" Elliot pulled up to the curb. "Hm? Elliot?" "Hey, I ah...just thought you'd like a ride home," "Oh...ah, okay" Zoey got in and buckled up.

"So..." "It's not that safe anymore lately at night, especially not the way that you always take home, so I..." "Hm...thanks. You're right, I should try some new routes out." "Yeah..." The ride home was somewhat awkward. "So, wheres Mark at?" "Getting ready to move to England." "Whoa...why so far?" "He's going to go to school there and study endagered animals." "Huh...right they have a school for that in England don't they?" "Mhm..." "You gonna go with him?" "Hm...he's asked me to and I'm thinking about it...but I'm not sure yet." "Well, don't let him pressure you just because you're dating, remember, do what you want to do." "Yeah, I know, thanks though..." "No problem..." "Hey..." "Hm?" "Do you want me to go?" "Ah...I don't think thats for me to decide..." "I know, but whats your answer?" "No. I think everyone would say no, cause they'd miss you far too much." "Hm...would you?" Elliot went red, "Wha..." "I mean, we're good friends, so I thought that you'd miss me as well...so...will you?" "Hm..." Elliot pulled into Zoey's driveway, "Here we are, I'll see you Monday." Zoey sighed.

Elliot had danced around the question, so easily. Now she stepped out of the car and took hold of her bag. "Thanks for the ride Elli..." "Yeah...oh and...yeah I'd miss you." "Really?" "Course, it'd be strange not having you around miss clutz." "Hmph! Maybe I'll go then!" "You're choice. See you Monday." "Bye." Zoey walked the up the steps and unlocked her door as Elliot drove away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once in her house, Zoey rushed up to the bathroom, where she released what she'd eaten during the day. She stood, and looked in the mirror. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, making sure to use extra mouth wash. Then she flushed what she'd brought up and went into her room, where she shut and slumped against the back of her bedroom door, her hand to her mouth.

"Nearly two weeks, and I'm still throwing up...oh what on Earth could be wrong with me." Zoey sighed and laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll go to the doctors tomorrow, find out whats wrong with me, then get back to my semi normal life as a waitress/mew mew." She said simply, before getting up, dressing for bed and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Zoey, you're looking a bit better then you did on Friday," "Yeah, that time off was well used." "That good," "Wheres Elliot today?" "Not feeling well." "Oh, will he be alright?" "Oh, yes, its just a minor cold, thats all." "Oh, okay." Zoey went and changed into her uniform, and began serving customers, though she was very distracted today.

She'd gone to the dorctors and had several tests run on her, to figure out why she was throwing up so much, and right now her thoughts were mainly on the tests and the what the results would be.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, may I take your order?" "Hm...something with lemon in it." "How about our brand new lemon cheese cake?" "Mm, sounds good, I'll have that." "Coming right up." Zoey took the order to the back on her won this time, since there weren't many customers.

"Here ya go Wes," "Hm...I do believe that this is the first slice thats been sold out of this one." "Hm, thats cool, I'm pretty sure once one person tries it, others will just flock to it." "Well, thats been the way its been from the begining," Zoey smiled and went back out to serve customers. Thats when she started feeling light headed and nearly collasped.

"Whoa, there!" Wesley caught the kitty befroe she hit the ground. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks Wes." She stood and went back to work.

"Did Zoey nearly collaspe?" "Yeah, and you go back to bed," "I'm fine now, so...WHOA!" Zoey had seen Elliot in the back and was now dragging the blond up to his room by his ear.

"Ow, ow, OW! Okay let go now!" Zoey didn't let the ear go until Elliot was back in his bed. "There, now, don't even think about going downstairs, you want something you can buzz me on my cell, got it." "Come on! I'm not a baby!" "Didn't say you were, now unless you'd like me to ripe your ear off again, you might want to listen." "Fine! Man you're moody today. First you're all perky, then mopey, now you're scary." Zoey went to leave. "Take it easy yourself, got it!" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, unlike you, whose forhead is scorching, I'll bring up some medicine." Zoey said and left the room.

"So, how's he doing?" "Has a fever now, thanks to not staying in bed." "Oh, well, here, this is supposed to take fevers away." "Great, be right back down..." "Oh, by the way, while you were upstairs, your mother called, she wants you to call her." "I will, thanks." She headed back upstairs to give her blond boss the medicine.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Mom, you called?" "Yes, the doctor called saying that she'd like you to come and see her as soon as possible." "K, I'll go a.s.a.p." "K, see you at home dear." "Bye."

Zoey hung up the phone, "Wes, I have to go see my doctor," "No problem, see you tomorrow." "Sure will." Zoey left the cafe and hurried to the dorctor's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years passed and Zoey moved out on her own, along with her three year old little girl.

It turned out that what the doctor had found that was causing Zoey to be sick al the time, was the simple fact that she was pregnant. Everyone believed that the child was Zoey and Mark's, but Zoey knew better. For starters, she and Mark may have been going out, but nothing ever went passed a light kiss on the cheek. Then there were the child's ears, not as long as Cyniclon ears, but not exactly human ones either, a little in between.

The doctors had thought that the ears had been a birth defect, so Zoey let everyone believe that, but of course she knew that they weren't a defect at all, just sweet ears.

Zoey had decided to move out on her own after having the baby. So she'd gotten a nice sized apartment and kept the rent paid with her wages from the cafe, but that wasn't enough to take care of everything, so she got another job. She worked during the night, as a _Naughty waitress_ at an open late bar. She didn't like it when she was groped of course, but she couldn't just think of herself, she had a smaller life to think of now, and her daughter was the one thing that got her through the night. The security wasn't bad either, the bouncers would throw anyone out if they touched the waitresses, so she didn't mind all that much working there. It was the time schedule that got to her though.

She still went to school during the early part of the day and afternoon, then worked at the cafe. She had about two hours to spend with her daughter, who she'd named Anya, then she went to work at the bar. Had only a few hours to sleep, until she had to get up for school again and start the entire schedual over again.

Her mom took care of Anya during the day and night for her, then Zoey would pick Anya up from there and head home, where she sometimes had to get Anya back to sleep, before being able to go to sleep herslef. Sometimes, Zoey got no sleep and just went on with the schedule.

No one except for Zoey's parents knew of the secnd job, and Zoey was not about to tell Elliot and the girls that she was working at an open late bar, it was bad enough telling ehr parents that she was working there, but she had to do what she had to, to take care of her child.

More then once Zoey's mind focused on Dren, and what had happened to him and the others. They'd left three years ago, right after Deep Blue was destroyed. She had hoped he'd come back one day, even if it was only to ask her one last time to come with him, she knew what she'd say this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, may I take your order?" "Yeah, just some coffee." "Sure thing." Zoey did the same as she normally did, took the order to the back, and went to serve more customers.

Now, while the girls and Wesely worked upstairs, Elliot was busy in the basement, working on his super computer. He was doing a scan of space, scanning for anything that seemed unusual.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bye everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!" "Bye Zoey!" Zoey headed on her way to her parent's house. She walked through the same park she always had and just walked somewhat fast, somewhat slow, enjoying the warmth of the summer August night. Since it was August she didn't have to go to school, so during the morning, she'd spend a lot of time with Anya, then head off for Cafe mew mew, but not before bringing her daughter to her mother. She had only a few hours to spend with her child, before having to run out to her night job.

"Hm...It's a really nice night out tonight," She looked up at all the stars in the sky. "The stars look so bright tonight, especially with the midnight sky of ebony as a background." Zoey continued to look at the stars for just a few moments ore then hurried on her way to her parent's.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zoey, I really think you should reconsider working at that place," "Mom, we've been over this, until I graduate, I can't. I can't get a good paying job at my age, not until I'm done school." "I understand, dear, its just it's not the right kind of place for you," "I know that, but its the only job I can do during the night, other then a slightly worse kind of job," "Why during the night though?" "I work at the cafe and I have school." "I see, well at least your reason is a good one." "Yeah, how was she today?" "As always a little angel." Zoey smiled, "Thats good," "She's asleep right now, so why don't I make you some dinner, before you have to go?" "Sure, sounds great."

After dinner, Zoey said bye to her parents and a sleeping Anya, and headed home, to get ready for work.

"Hold on!" Zoey yelled and opened the door to her apartment and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Elliot, hey...what...now?" "Yes now, so transform and get down here." "Ah...I can't Elliot," "Can't? Why?" "I have to..." "Have to what?" "Ah...take care of Anya, duh," "Well, take her to your parent's or something, you are needed!" "Elliot! I can't tonight!" "Why?" "I...ha...I have to work." "Ah...the cafe is closed at night..." "Not at the cafe! I have to go to work at my other job..." "Other job...you got another job! Why?" "Hm...lets see, she's three, really cute, oh and she's my daughter! Why else!" "Ha...is there anyway you can get out of it? We really need you tonight." "I...ha...I'll try, okay, but I'm not promising anything!" "K, fine." Zoey hung up the phone and looked at the time. "Damn!" She dialed the number to her work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where is Zoey!" "She isn't here yet," "Damn! They're going to land any second now! She has to get here now!" "Well, don't yell at us!" "Yeah, yeah...huh?" A transformed Zoey lept down from a rooftop.

"Zoey! You made it." "Yeah, but you owe me!" "Fine." "Now whats so important?" "Elliot says theres an unidentified ship about to land." "Ship? As is spaceship?" "Nah, as is ocean ship, yes spaceship! What other kind of ships fly through the air?" Zoey glared, "Look, you, I'm here cause you begged me to come down here, so shut it." Everyone looked at Zoey in surprise. "Wow, never seen Zoey get this ticked." "Yeah."

"Is everything alright?" "I'm fine, just fine, a bit tired, but fine." "Ah...well...hm? Elliot?" "It should've landed already!" Zoey sighed, "Well, at least I got out of working tonight, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." "Ah...but they'll be landing..." "So, if they do before I get to my parent's, call me, or better yet, I'll give a call before I get there, to find out if the ship landed or not, until then, see ya." Zoey left and Elliot sighed. "I was so sure it was going to land here." "Well, maybe the inhabitants found out you knew about them landing and decided not to." "Ha, wouldn't doubt it." Everyone headed back to the cafe. "So, do you know who was on it?" "Yeah, I know who is on the ship, we all do." Elliot said simply as they walked to the cafe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bye mom, thanks for looking after her today." "I'm happy to do it, but dear, think about what I've said, k," "Mom, we've been over this, until I graduate I have to continue working at the bar. See you in the morning mom." "K, bye hon. Take care." "I will..." "Oh, you may want to give Anya some in a bit, she had a bit of a fever earlier." "K. Thanks again mom. Bye dad." "See you later." Zoey smiled as she headed home, carrying her sleeping baby.

"Ha...home at last...oh, you awake?" "Mhm." "Well, we're home now...well almost, just have to up in the elevator." "Mommy, I'm still sleepy." "K, well, you can go back to sleep once we get upstairs, k?" "k, Mommmy." The little girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder as Zoey walked into the elevator. "Not long now," "Mm," "You asleep again already?" "No, mommy..." "Well, you can, but I'd rather you wait till we get you into you pjs, k?" "K, mommy, I twy." Zoey smiled at the cuteness of her daughter, and walked off the elevator.

"Alright, oh, honey, can you stand right here, while I get the keys out?" "Yes, mommy." "Thanks sweetie...now where are those keys...ah! Got them." Zoey quickly unlocked the door, and Anya walked in first, like normal, but stopped in the door way.

"Oh! Anya, honey, whats wrong?" "Who dat?" "Who is who?" "Him?" "Him?" Zoey didn't like the sound of that, and pulled Anya behind her, then stood and looked right at the him that anya had been reffering to, and her eyes went very wide, as the man approached. "Hey there, kitty cat."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zoey just stood there for a moment, looking at the approaching alien. "Kitty cat?" She shook her head, "Sorry, thought I was seeing things, for a moment there." He grinned that same grin. Same hair style, same green, same red bands, same everything. He seemed a bit taller then her had, and instead of the same clothes, he wore a sort of military uniform. She hand't minded the other clothes, but she liked these new ones.

Zoey suddenly remembered that she had Anya behind her. The little girl peeked out from behind her mother and looked at the man that was looking at her mother. Zoey sighed and lifted Anya to her arms, "Ah, take a seat in the living room, while I put her to bed." "Sure."

Zoey tucked Anya into bed, pjs and all. "who is he mommy?" "A...a good friend." "Oh, nite mommy." "Night sweetie." Zoey kissed Anya's head then left the room, turning on the night light and shutting the door slightly when she did. Zoey sighed and decided that, there was no other time to do this, she had to do this tonight.

"Hey, so, you still with that loser?" "Hm? Mark? No, he moved away around the same time the battle ended." "Oh...he didn't ask you to go with him?" "He did, but I said no." "Why? Thought he was your one and only?" "Yeah, well, a girl can change her mind..." "So...she your sister?" "Hm?" "The kid," "Ah...no, she's mine..." "His too?" "No." "Oh?" Zoey swallowed nervously. She hadn't prepared for this moment, she would have, but she didn't know if this moment would come or not, so she'd just left it, now she had no idea what to say.

"So, you have a new boyfriend now, huh?" "What?" "Well, she's not loser's so," "Yeah, well...I...after Mark left I didn't start dating anyone, I didn't have time, what with school, work, work, and taking care of Anya, and believe me, I don't regret any of it, especially not Anya." "Okay, so...she has to be his then." "No, see...wow, never thought I'd be in this situation so soon," "What situation?" "Mark and I never did anything, except hold hands baisically throught the entire relationship." "Oh...then how?" "Well you know that night we spent together?" "Yeah, of course, I'll never forget that night...why?" "Well, lets just say that you were my first and only in that department." "Ah...OH!" "You get what I'm saying now?" For a moment Dren just sat there staring off into space, like Zoey ahd when she'd found out the news three years ago.

"Wait, so..." "Yeah," "So I'm," "Yeah," "So she's," "Yes, yes and yes to all those questions." "Hm...even the one about me taking you away?" "I said yes to all of them, so yes to that one too." "Wha! Really!" "Yes, really...mmm!" The kiss came quickly, but lasted for a long time, until a knock came to the door.

Zoey went and answered it, "Hey." "Elliot...ah...what are you here for?" "I came to say sorry for tonight, I mean..." "No, its alright, really, you were just trying to keep Earth safe, so no appology needed. "No, thats not it...see...I..." "Hey about the work thing, don't worry, I havent gotten a break from there in a while, so its no biggy, really, now, its really late, and I'm trying to get Anya back to sleep." "Oh...I didn't wake her did I?" "Huh? No, she's till awake from coming home from my parent's, don't worry. See you tomorrow." "Ah...yeah, sure, see you later." Zoey sighed with relief as she shut the door after she made sure Elliot had gotten on the elevator. "That was close."

"So, no one suspects anything?" "No, they all think she is Mark's, but of course I know differently." "Right...what do your parents say?" "Well, they weren't impressed with me getting pregnant at 14, but they've come around since then, my dad is still kind of grumpy about it, but he's begining to come around." "Huh...and you?" "Hm? Well, I was of course surprised at the news, but I don't regret anything, or anyone." "Hm..." "You? What do you thnk?" "I'm thinking WOW!" "Ha, ha, not something you were prepared for huh?" "Ah, no, not at all, but I like it." Zoey smiled as the two embraced. "Hm...me too."


End file.
